


For This

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Began as a joke, Homeworld (Steven Universe), What is this?, but it's serious now... maybe?, i changed my mind, slight purple prose? at the beginning... a bit, sorry - Freeform, was supposed to be Emerald/Holly Blue Agate but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Emerald prepares to find her ship.





	For This

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this? This probably doesn't follow canon at all, but whatever... It wasn't even intended to be serious at first. I probably forgot Emerald's gem was one of her eyes a few times too.

"Aggh..." Emerald dragged her slender gloved hand through her green mane of hair, her annoyance voiced in her harsh tone. Her mouth moved silently, foul curses hanging from her lips as she thought of her displeasure of her crew's ability to guard her ship of such little time. They were a useless bunch of pebbles, surprising old - she would have thought they emerged from their Kindergarten yesterday. But, no, they were 3000 years old and one or two were assigned to her from her Diamond's court. The citrines fail to detect the off-color gem marching though Homeword's streets merely due to their vile pink captian wearing a uniform and cape. The dumb thing didn't even have a gem. Her ship, the Sun Incinerator, should not have been stolen.

The four peridots of her little, dirt-brained personal squad had worked hard to hack the ship's main computer system, successful after an hour, she thought, pitiful. Incoming signal had been blocked, but she was able to snarl thearts to their weak little captain. She adjusted her uniform slightly, her fingers delicately tugging the the fluffy collar, then she brought her hand to her side. Her carmine tinted gloves dug into the pant legs of her outfit as her annoyance grew into some form of anger. Streams of dust blew pass the white tinted windows of her office. First the infamous Rose Quartz stealing the  _magnificent_ Blue Diamond's palanquin, then this?

Emerald shook her head, her snowy hair ruffled slightly, her shapeshifted heart pulsing loudly in her ears. She didn't have time to waste waiting form these useless Peridot to fiddle around with her computer, trying to reconnect to her ship. The defective captain of the rebel gems had put the ship into hyperspeed mode, causing the connection to be cut as it shot away from Homeworld. She was given a report, a notice, of Rose Quartz running rogue in the streets - or maybe wandering the nearby Kindergarten. She had a human pet with her too, but it wouldn't last too long breathing the atmosphere here - five days - and even less without water. It was probably already dead.

Or maybe not, she thought, remembering the rebel quartz's fabled healing abilities. Either way, her little pet would still die. Rose Quartz would want it alive, so she would need nutrition for it. Her leafy green gaze shot towards her Peridot, their robotic fingers flying over the screen as the automatic password cracking program ran. The peridot's chalky uniforms, similar to her own, showed who their Diamond was. Even with her high rank, her mighty Diamond was above - minus the other remaining two Diamonds. Curling her lips downwards into a frown, Emermald noted how uproar was somehow slightly stronger.

Flexing her fingers in a casual manner, she opened her mouth to bluntly order, "Prepare my secondary ship." Her voice had a venomous hint to it now that she thought about everything. Those vile freaks of nature would not escape her again. She covered her fanged mouth with her dark cerise gloved hand, muffling her mirthless laugher, her body trembling with the effort. Her eyes scorched the crowd of gem still standing dumbly in front of her, locking onto a little ruby, who flinched slightly.

The crowd dispersed into groups of their rank, the amethysts and jaspers and a single unit of citrines exiting the room to keep a close eye on her other ship. One of the paler amethyst, only a slight tone lighter, but otherwise fine, pressed one of her huge hands onto the panel, causing it to light up. The gems quickly ran out the door after it open in a flash of pale light, their faces nervous as a moss agate followed them. "Keep them in line," she grumbled to the green agate, sighing, and the agate nodded quickly, her leafy green gaze sharp as her sword.

"Alright, Emerald." The agate had the powerful and strong tone that all agates and some quartz had, she noted, dismiss her more or less equal with a casual wave of her hand. She snorted in mild amusement, those gem thought they won? No, they would not. That ship was stolen from Clavia-7, one of the most heavily guarded sections of Homeworld, the news of this would speard like an inferno.

The gems all left, leaving Emerald mostly alone to rant about those defects. Her gem glowed with rage, burning brightly as she exhaled a breath.

"3XA!" she called, startling the Peridot, judging by the look on her face as she turned around.

The Era Two peridot jumped unsteady to her feet, her limb enhancers slipping slightly on the smooth tiles of her office. The robotic cylinder finger floating around her limb enhancer hands quickly closed the screen she was typing on, and she saluted. Her snowy uniform was covered in dust.

Scowling at the technology using gem, her eyes narrowed slightly, she snapped harshly, "Send me the reports about Rose Quartz and her filthy human pet." Her Diamond was going to be ticked off about her losing her fastest ship; she knew that rebel clod was behind this somehow. She tapped her foot inpatiently as the peridot brought up the files. "I'll, I will catch those off-color pebbles, I'll catch Rose Quartz and have her dumb pet executed in front of her!" she called to no one, her anger growing. The Diamonds wouldn't care about her human  _friend_ , they couldn't care less. And those off-color, defective rebel filth-

They would be charged with impersonating officers, thief,  _existing as off-colors,_  breaking into the dock. Their gemstones would be crushed into powder under her boots. A tiny sly grin climbed up onto her face. She laughed, amused by the thought - they would pay!

Her crimson gloved hands gripped her uniform's fluffy collar, and she smoothed her trailing black cape. The white floors showed her fanged grin and blazing green eyes like a mirror, and she rubbed a smear away with her black and white boot carefully.

"My dear Emerald." She glanced upward at the sound of her name being said, her gaze locking onto the gen that said it, the peridot. Sighing, she held out a hand as 3XA nervously handed her the files. One of the hovering finger touched her hand, and she cringed slightly. Glancing over them quickly, she scowled.

Muttering, "That will be all" to the half useless gem, she examined the reports closely. The information about the trial was limited, with Rose Quartz's lawyer listed as "status unknown". But Emerald didn't care. The fact that those flith stole her ship so soon after Rose Quartz ran away was clearly pointing towards an important fact: she lead those defective clods.

She had a new form, but she couldn't find a picture, only a drawing. It looked very ugly. But effective, she admitted to herself, noting how different it looked from a normal quartz soldier. Short, small, helpless, fearful eyes. She pressed another picture, bringing up a picture of the human pet Rose Quartz kept.

Tall, pale sand colored skin, organic, orange with a hint of red hair, covered in torn fabric, scared. Similar in body to the off-color captain, but... different colors, different clothes, confident. She tapped her finger against the grey walls, thinking. Her eyes narrowed, and Emerald walked over to her desk, picking up the orb from the center.

The sphere was a light green color, decorated with diamonds, a button on one side. The parallelograms coating the surface were lit up with a white light, the color of her Diamond, a literal and figurative paragon. Fingers twitching, she reached towards the button. She pressed the button hard, feeling it warm up like an angry ruby guard. The heat spread swiftly throughout the orb, and it began to him in her hands. She turned to her three remaining peridots.

"Catch," ordered Emerald as she tossed the sphere at the group of gems.

One whirled around, her fingers forming a beam of green energy quickly to do that. With the sphere activated, the peridot looked at her in shock, her eyes wide. "Begin Plan Alpha-Four?" she questioned softly, her body trembling as she glanced at the orb, then her fellow peridots. The peridot, 1XH, inhaled a deep breath. One more press of the button, one minute, that was all it would that to have them in shards.

"That's right," she replied curtly, flexing her arms casually. "Those off-colors will be broken for their crimes!"

Nodding nervously, 1XH answered, "Yes, my dear Emerald." She walked away, the bomb in her hand.

"I need to contact anyplace that Rose Quartz might visit, and you two will continue to track my ship," she said to the peirdots, who nodded fearfully. She certainly couldn't just wander around Homeworld and its numerous coloniescolonies without permission from the few gems of higher rank from her. "Inform 5XN about my stolen ship, and the damned gems who dared to steal it. I will board my ship."

Emerald stalkedstalked angrily across the white and grey room, her boots echoing as she walked. She pressed a hand on the panel, causing a beam the scan her, detecting her gem. The door slid open with a faint noise, and she walked out into the pale hallways.

She wasted no time admiring the rainbows on the walls, her eye focused straight ahead. She would catch those gems, no matter what. She had to! They would never again mock her. Her gem glowed a green light as her anger boiled inside her. Maybe she should control her temper better, but who cared? The lights of Homeworld shone through a window.

Never again...

 _I will catch them,_  she thought, beginning to care less and less about the justice system of this planet.

 **"Transport ship number 3546 is prepared to fly,"**  said the voice of a ruby pilot.

 **"For the the sake of the almighty paragon,** **"**  Moss Agate snarled venomous, her voice cold. There was a thud sound as if she had just hit the ship's wall in annoyance. There was a pause, and then,  **"My apologies, my dear Emerald. "**

"Whatever, just prepare to fly, and do your job," she replied.

 **"Of course, my dear Emerald,"**  the agate replied.

Emerald quickly walked through the halls, her cape trailing behind her in a probably dramatic way. She sighed. This was going to take awhile.


End file.
